America's Chalenge to the World
by Rainspiral
Summary: First Canada got noticed by telling embracing stories about America. To redeem his image he had to do SOMEthing. My idea on how to get the nations to see the states.
1. Canada

Hello every one, I am the all mighty Rainspiral! Behold my coolioness! . . .

Okay it is official, I cannot pull off a Prussia. Any way hello and welcome to my new Hetalia story. Why am I doing this? Who knows! Either way, love it, hate it, flame it if it so makes you happy and a better person. Or meh just read.

How Canada Got Noticed And The Story Started. . . 

The World Meeting was going as normal with France disagreeing, Japan agreeing, Greece sleeping, and America saying stupid ideas. Another normal factor was that America was being ignored again. . .for the moment.

"In other words I am the Hero!" America said, "I all so wont take any disagreement."

Canada fidgeted in his seat and the movement caught America eye.

"Hey dude when did you Get her Mattie been ages since I saw you!" America said.

"I have been here the hole time Alfred." Canada said and agitated at the American mumbled a bit louder then he meant to, "You certainly saw me during 1812 though . . ."

America paled a bit and the room went silent. Russia looked most curious.

"What is it you are mentioning . . ." Ivan asked trailing off at the name.

"Canada. And well . . . there was this one particular battle in 1812," Canada started.

America spoke up, "Mattie don't go there . . ."

"No way man the Awesome Prussia is curious now." Prussia said with Gillbird on his head, "Go one Canada!"

Canada a little more confident in the attention continued, "Any way America new Capital. This was back when the White House was pink as well. I kind of regret that part of the battle. The color suited the building well." Canada chuckled a bit at the memory, "Alfred treated the thing like a safety blanket for ages. Long story short though in the war I set the capital on fire, and the white house nearly burnt to the ground. They had to use this thick white Paint to take care of all the burn scars and thoughts the White House became white."

The room rose up into laughter.

England spoke up, "I had forgotten about that. I could hear him yelling from my house."

"I remember to ahh Canada my boy, so quiet but so clever on the battle field." France said and he cuddled Canada causing him to blush a bit.

"Well it is not that had a trick to pull. America did the same thing to Atlanta in his civil war. . .In fact he basically set the entire south on fire." Canada said remembering.

America at this point was kind of twitching on the floor.

"But I suppose as the only Nation of his stability to not have national health care it makes sense. By the way papa, I checked the standings a few years ago and congratulations on being ranked number one." Canada said to France. Turing to England he added, " But I hear that the serve used might have been flawed."

This started England and France up on another debate and got France off of Canada's back. Russia applauded a bit.

"Comrade we have much to talk about," Russia said smiled, "After the meeting da?"

Canada nodded.

Alfred could not take being ignored any more, "Well I suppose Canada does have that for him. But I doubt that any of you put together could handle my States. "

England looked up, "I took care of them just fine thank you, there are only 13 of them."

America smiled, "There WERE 13 of them."

France thought back, "I took care of Louisiana and he was such a big state."

"No, we divided him up into smaller states and let him have New Orland's. Iggy should remember that." America said.

Spain looked up, "I had a fair chunk with Mexico to right? Ahh little California such a lovely sweet girl . . . So much like Romano."

"Accurate with him, Cally is a lot like Romano in terms of temper." America agreed, "But Texas is the easiest to rile up. Besides you are still forgetting about 2. Not to mention territories."

Russia spoke up, "I sold you Alaska da?"

America nodded, "One more. Come one some one here I KNOW has heard of this one. Used to be Sandwich Islands."

Japan a bit embarrassed mumbled, "Hawaii."

"BINGO! Now put all of them together, I will even take off Territories for you, and all of you put together could not handle them."

And so . . . the challenge was declared.

*Insert the Hetalia opening with the dramatic music and such*


	2. Big Apple

Hello again my new and exciting friends! Welcome to chapter 2. Now in our last chapter Canada finally got some love from the other nations. Now here are the nations that have taken America's challenge.

England- still thinks there are just 13 and he thinks he can handle them

France- England went and he needs to prove him self better

Japan- Curiosity to see America with out Alfred around

China- Japan went

Canada- . . . well America made him

Russia- It was a challenge

Germany- Same reason as Russia different attitude

Italy *north* -Germany went

If you want any one ells to show up let me know! :D

Oh, on a more serious note, serious issue addressed, I did my best to do it with out insulting any one. -_- I hope I did a good job and my hart to all those affected.

Big Apple

England, France, Japan, Germany, Canada, China, Russia, and Italy all stood in the Time Square . Japan felt mildly comfortable here since Tokyo looks like Time Square everywhere a person goes. Everyone ells, not as much.

"Eh Germany look it! There are two big stores for candy!" Italy said pointing to M&M world and Hershey chocolate across the street.

"Yes Italy. Now everyone remembers the rules right. Each state has been given an object and our challenge is to retrieve that object. It we can collect all 50 in 6 months, then we win the challenge. We are not aloud to hurt the states in any way, or apparently America will tear us limb from limb. Using a history video on the Mongols apparently."

Russia shuttered a bit, remembering his lovely childhood of hiding in the woods.

Canada quickly spoke up, "I can recognize al the states so I can start looking for New York. Iggy do you think you can remember well enough what New York looks like to help?"

England nodded, "Of coarse I can, he was my head courters in the Revelation."

"Have you seen him since?" Canada asked.

England did not reply to that and Canada shook his head.

Japan asked, "Excuse me Canada but how much has New York changed since then? I know in my country that several places have not been changed in centuries."

Canada was about to reply when he saw New York across the street. New York was dressed in a graphic tee shirt with a denim jacket and jeans. The tee shirt was black with a skull and cross bones on the front. His jeans were baggy and he wore very dark sunglasses. His hair was messy and spiked up. Around his neck was a chain with the Star of David at the end.

The only problem was, he was at one side of the street, and all of the other nations were on the other.

"There is New York!" Canada said pointing to the state.

England paled, "That is New York? The well up to date little gentlemen has become. . . that?"

Canada nodded and China looked at him.

"He looks fine aru." China said, "Perhaps he knows where a Chinese Restaurant is though Aru."

"Well how do we reach him over there the traffic is crazy? I am not going to risk my life over a little contest." France said.

By this time Italy and Germany had crossed the street and were happily talking with New York.

"Veh? You have a Little Italy here?" Italy asked happily, "That is so cool! Germany they have an area full of Italians and dedicated a town area to them! So cool veh!"

New York shrugged, "No big deal man. It is how we role up here. You want that item America gave me right? For that random contest thing he was shouting about?"

Germany nodded, "Yes. It is what we came here for is there something we must do to achieve the item from you?"

New York thought about it for a moment, "Eh, go see a Broadway Show. I don't want my bros to shout at me for doing nothing, but knowing where you are headed next. Might as well give you something easy enough. When you are all done seeing a show meet me at Ground 0, I need to pay another trip there again and will probable still be there . . . hard for me to look at it, but I need to remind myself and it has been a while." The last bit was mumbled but was loud enough the other two heard it.

Germany nodded at the State, who started to walk off.

The two went back over to the other Countries.

"We know how to retrieve the item from New York. He was in a rush to get some where so he says to go see a play before we meet with him again." Germany said.

"We should go to Little Italy Germany! I want to see!" Italy said still distracted by his discovery, "They should have pasta there!"

"I say we see Madam Butterfly." Japan said, "I have seen it before and it is very good."

"No my friend, Le Misarabe!" France countered.

Soon all the countries were fighting for a play or musical from their own country when Germany had an idea.

"How about we see the play none of us have seen before. Has any one here seen 13?" Germany asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Then that is the play we will see. Italy you may for to Little Italy for dinner tonight." Germany said to Italy who was still complying about the fact they were not going there.

"Yay! Germany will come with me right?" Italy said happily.

In the next hour everyone had somehow gotten tickets and was in the theater as the show started.

"Hello," the actor on stage said, a 13-year-old kid with brown hair and average cloths, "My name is Evan Goldman, I live at 224 West 92 Street in the hart of Manhattan, and my life just went to hell."

The lights flashed and the stage filed with kids all of whom were 13 the band was visible in the back of the set and was a very good youth band playing on your classic band instruments. Evan starts singing the first number.

Picture me just another cool kid in NYC, near the park and the Met

Life is sweet, Yankees in the Bronx, pretzels on the street, just how good can it get?

*England was smiling a little bit the actor reminding him of America when he was little. *

Who'd have guess Dad would meet a stewardess?

Mom's depressed and her lawyers are mean

Now I'm stressed, life is a disaster

And I'm cracking from the strain, going totally insane

And I'm just about to turn

Just about to turn

Just about to turn

All:

Thirteen!

The rest of the song continues and at the very end of it Evan has explained that he wants his barmitsfa to be absolutely perfect. Just as he finished handing out the invites, he is forced to move to Appleton Indiana, depicted as a baron wasteland. At the very least, Italy felt, he had a friend with Patrice. Who Italy was very pleased to find had the next song. After a large number of events though the play ended with lessons learned. *The author stopped typing the entire play, Google it and imagine reactions because this will take up to much space. *

After the play everyone was rather satisfied.

"Hmm, good play, if all of America's kids are as easy as this we should have everything in a week." England said, "Where did he say to meet him when we were done."

Germany looked at England and said plainly, "Ground 0."

England paled having heard about that and became much more serious along with Japan and Canada Russia, China, Italy, and France looked a bit confused.

"Veh? Germany where is that any way." Italy asked.

". . . a very sad place Italy. Lets go and get this over with." Canada said.

Canada went to a store and quickly bought a dozen roses. When the group made it there, those who did not realize what Ground 0 was at mention figured it out quickly.

The Twin Tower sight, and New York was sitting in front of it just kind of facing the wall.

Canada sat down beside him and gave him the roses.

"Hey Uncle Mat. Thanks." New York got up and faced the group; everyone was surprised to see his face without the glasses on. New York's eyes were scared and swollen shut, almost sown closed. "Anyone see my sunglasses lying around. I took them off and can't find them. "

Canada handed him the glasses and New York looked fine again.

"Just the part that got messed up, on the mend though so I am good." New York said, "Sorry bout that now here is what you seek."

New York handed Canada a large Golden Apple.

"Thanks Neil." Canada said.

Italy tackled New York, "AHHH NEW YORK YOUR EYES!"

Germany removed Italy, "He is like that, I apologies for him. "

New York shrugged, "Well I am off, enjoy your contest dudes. Oh and England, been a while man. Every thing good with you? FYI Massachusetts still has it in for your soul and stuff. Be carful there man."

"Will do thank you."

New York wandered off into his City.

The first prize had been won, and it was bitter sweet.


	3. split

Hello, everyone. Welcome to another addition of Americas Challenge to The World, written by Rainspiral the Ninja Monkey Space Pirate Wizard . . . of Doom. Last time in the story the Nations in our tale as a group have achieved their first of fifty items they must find, New York's Apple. May you all find many ducks in your pond and enjoy the story.

Split Up?

The next morning all of the nations stood out side three cars that Japan had purchased for the group. All of them were silver Honda cans and had a license plate for Alaska, Hawaii, and Louisiana.

Germany nodded thanks to Japan for his quick work and turned to the rest of the group.

"Everyone, the Former Axis has come to an agreement and have decided to continue looking for items in separate groups. We are still working towards the same goal together, but we believe that it will save time and effort on all of our parts to divide and concur the States of America. One teams to the North, one to the south and one ridding strait though the middle. One group will be a group of two the rest will be groups of three. You may divide yourselves as you like, but Italy, Japan, and I have already agreed to a car." On the surface this is a good logical argument. But it you read the underlined note it has a rather blunt translation. "We don't want to travel with you, but we do want this over quickly. So go away."

China imminently went over with Canada, "I will go with Canada aru. "

Russia shrugged and went over to stand with them, "And I will go with China and Canada then da." It was not a question.

Sudden realization dawned on England and France.

"YOU WANT ME TO TRAVEL ALONE IT A CAR WITH THAT FROG!"

"YOU ARE LEAVING ME TO TRAVEL WITH THIS UNFASIONJABLE BAFOON WHEN I AM GOING TO BE SEEING MY LOVELY STATE LOUSIANA FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YEARS? "

The other two groups just shrugged.

France and England started to glare and fight with each other.

China sighed and said, "Here since you two got last pick for teams, you can have first for traveling Aru."

"Through in witch car and you have a deal monami!" France said happily.

"HEY WHO SAID YOU CAN DECIDE THINGS LIKE THAT BY YOUR SELF!" England yelled annoyed.

Germany ignored the outburst, "Pick witch part of the country you want, north, south, middle. Or my group will chose first."

England sighed and said, "South, they were always more complacent if memory serves, excluding New York. Besides if New York was telling "

"And My beloved New Orland's is there and so is my lovely Louisiana." France said happily day dreaming back to his days of hunting for fur in America.

"Canada, Russia, China, any choice?" Germany asked.

"North I guess, I know those states better." Canada said, "Unless any of you want somewhere ells."

"As long as I see my Alaska da." Russia said shrugging.

"I really don't know any of theses states aru. I suppose it is find. . ." China said shrugging.

Germany and Japan nodded and Italy got into the car with the Hawaiian license.

"Germany German lets go get pasta!" Italy said happily in the back seat.

The groups separated and started driving.

IN THE RED TEAM! (Russia, China, and Canada all have red on their flags so I made them the red team)

The team drove north towards Vermont first, slowly as they left the city more and more trees and hills started to appear and Canada got more and more relaxed the further north they drove.

"Canada, you live right next to America don't you da?" Russia asked from where he was driving.

Canada looked up from the map in the passenger seat, "Hmm? Oh yes, were twins. Well we say we are, neither of us know who is older."

China looked away from the window in the back, "Eh so that is why you look so much a like aru."

Canada twitched a bit. In the back seat suddenly every one felt a presence.

A large white polar bear familiar to Canada stuck his head out of the back seat.

"Hungry." The bear said.

China screamed, Russia slammed on the breaks, and soon the vehicle was off the road.

IN THE BLUE TEAM! *France and England, they have blue on their flags. . .*

"NO you turn their you frog your going to get us lost and before you know it we will be in the middle of the Atlantic." England said, "Why did I let you drive, were going to both die."

France just laughed, "I am driving because I got in the car on the correct side remembering that things are all backwards here." He laughed again," You even had the keys in your hand at the time, poor little unfashionable England can't drive a car."

Soon their car to was off the road and landed in a shallow river.

IN THE . . . well WHITE TEAM! *Germany, Japan, Italy. . . well they can't be the red team again. Besides now it is red white and blue! *

"Veh look at the mountains! They are so pretty!" Italy said from where he was sitting in the very back of the car with a picture book of American landmarks, and a history textbook. He was technically supposed to be studying on the state they would be visiting first, Delaware. Japan and Germany's hopes were not very high for him.

"Italy, I am driving and it is very difficult in Americas car. " Germany said.

"You need to get on the next high way, and then make a left." Japan said in the passenger seat.

They reached their state first and were very relaxed in their mottle by nightfall.

Italy made pasta.


	4. Sweet Caroline

Hello again all my finely unfettered friends. Lat time in this story for those who were not paying any remote amount of attention, everyone split up to take care of a different area of the USA, and broke into separate teams, Red white and Blue is what they will be addressed as. Do to two suggestions I have gotten, first team up for their own spot light, Blue Team. By the way, any one who would like to submit team mascots, icons catchphrase etc is more than welcome to. I may use them to say who is staring in what chapter for those who wish to just follow one person tale or the other. :D If I like it, I may even make an oc or something based on you. Now go forth and read!

BLUE SOUTHERN BELLS STRAIT FROM HELL

France some how managed to finally drive them selves into the southern states and found them selves on the North and South Carolina boarder. Mountains stretched all around them and deciduas trees were covered in light green leaves. The weather was warm and sunny and just the right weather for fishing.

But the two hot headed nations found them selves heating up at each other again in an argument. This time over what air freshener to use in the car.

What they did not notice was two girls staring at them dead pan over their DS, which really were a dead give away as one had the North Carolina flag, the other South Carolina flag. Both were watching the two fight mildly amused.

One took an acorn and threw it at France, South Carolina first to act.

North Carolina threw a rock, twice the force, at England.

The two countries looked around confused, England rubbing his head. The two girls smiled coyly at each other and giggled.

France walked over to the girls and in a very flirtatious voice, as normal, asked, "Excuse me, lovely ladies, do you know who threw items at my self?"

South Carolina started, "I don't know, do you North?"

"I don't know do you South?" North asked.

This pattern continued on for several minuets.

Finally England yelled, "WE GET IT NEITHER OF YOU KNOW WHO THREW THINGS AT US! "

"OH you said threw, we thought you said glue. Well we threw an acorn and a rock in your general direction." The Carolinas said, "You were interrupting our game."

France and England starts to malfunction and make strange nonsense words.

"Come on Caroline, I am hungry." South said.

"Right behind you Caroline." North replied.

The twins of the South ran into a Mast General store and went strait to the candy section.

England was fuming out front, "What rudeness. I thought the south was known for its hospitality. Who were they do you think any way? They seam familiar."

"Monami, that was North and South Carolina, the only set of twins I ever saw in the states." France said, "Two of the original. To think I recognize your past nesses better than you do. Not surprising when I am accompanied by such an uneducated pig."

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU FROG!" England yelled. Another rock connected with England's head.

"QUIET WE CAN HEAR YOU ACROSS THE STREET!" the Carolinas said. South holding a newly purchased sling shot, "GET OUT OF OUR STATES AND OFF OF OUR BOARDER! WE KICKED YOU OUT BEFORE WE WILL DO IT AGAIN."

England put his hands in a surrender position and faced the two teens, "Lets all remain calm and talk this out slowly."

Two hours later and several bruises the states had run out of rocks and acorns and bottle caps for the moment and had set about gathering more.

"Oi we just want that item that dolt Alfred left you so we can beat him in a bloody stupid contest." England said plainly.

The twins eyes went from mildly annoyed to billowing clouds of rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT DADDY?" the Carolinas yelled.

The two twins went charging at the countries who started to run off into the woods and into the back hills. After an hour of the chance the twins were not even sweating, England and France were not.

"France if we make it out of these states alive, I promise not to call you a frog in more than two conversations a day. " England said, "And consider apologizing. "

"Monami if this is really how it all ends, I want you to know your hair cut is not that terrible. And your cloths have been improving as of late in the sense of fashion. Even though your cooking is still terrible. I mean really stake and kidney pie?"

England twitched, "I will get annoyed at that latter." The two countries fell into a pile of plants. In that plant pile though were two items, a small bronze palm tree, and a miniature bronze plane toy that looked like a power glider. "

The twins looked at each other from over the hill and started to laugh.

"MISSION SUSESS!" they yelled high fiving, "Revenge complete."

England and France looked at each other confused.

South switched to her lady like domineer, "Sorry for all this fuss and trouble sirs, we just wanted to follow our fathers order to not give you our items two easily."

"Here, for the trip you head further south, cobbler, you will need it if you are heading to Florida. The things Walt eats. . ." North said happily handing over a peach cobbler that she had in her back pack.

The two girls ran off into the forest giggling.

"Now that is the Carolinas I remember!" England said, "They used to call me Uncle England. . ."

When the two were in Georgia that night, they realized that they had acquired a very unique case of poison ivy, itching cream, and poison oak rash.


	5. maple

Hey sorry for the weight, happy new year! May you have several pancakes!

Canada and Vermont have a problem with each other. They have since the discovery that both adore Maple syrup. On the first look one would think this would bring them together. Especially since they both also enjoy hockey and camping. However the second look makes things very clear as to why they don't get along.

Both are very competitive about the same things.

"And that is why Vermont has the best Maple syrup dude. Really we kick your Canadian ass." Vermont shouted. Generally he was calmer and more patient than this. He would relax in a café, order some blue bairy pancakes and drink some coffee. Generally in a sweat shirt and jeans watching his citizens go about their live.

But he does have a temper in some things.

At this point the blond poured two bottles of the liquid sugar on the others head.

China and Russia were watching this exchange surprised, especially when Canada retaliated with a snow ball war.

"Ayah I would never expect this kind of thing from Canada." China said

"He is America brother da?" Russia pointed out smiling at the fight, "How about you just let me take care of the little boy and get the item. . ."

"That should not be necessary aru. . ." China said quickly.

Russia just kept smiling and took out his pipe.

Vermont was losing the battle regardless at this point but he did have one trick left up his sleeves.

"Kujumiro look Canada has Maple syrup!" Vermont pointed. The bear in question who still had not been feed ran an mauled his owner to the ground licking all the syrup.

"KUJUMARA GET OFF OF ME!" Canda yelled.

"Can't who ever you are, hungry." Kujimro said, "I all ready at the luggage though.

Canada, Russia, and Canada (well Canada tried) looked at the trunk of the car, witch was open. A pair of Hello Kitty boxers with bite marks blew towards them in the wind causing China to bush.

"Umm who could those be aru?" China asked trying to dissociate himself with the item."

Russia picked them up and looked at them, "Mine now da."

Vermont during this time had made a short escape only to come back on a snow plow of doom. It was big, it was loud, and it was reaching and excess speed of 30 miles an hour. Canada shoved the bear off him and ran grabbing Russia and China along the way.

"RUN HE HAS A SNOW PLOW!" Canada said, "AND IT WAS MADE IN RUSSIA'S HOUSE!" every one picked up speed.

The pulled into a café panting while leaning against the glass.

"Despite him trying to kill us all I am starting to like this Vermont da?" Russia said smiling goofily.

"I never liked that kid." Canada glared out the window.

"I think we need a new strategy aru." China pointed out.

In the end Kumjomero came up with the idea.

"You people should just distract him while one of you goes to get the item in his left pocket." The bear said, "Then you should feed me."

"Good idea Kumumu." Canada said forgetting his bears name again.

"I know who are you again?" the bear asked.

"Canada you know the guy that takes care of you?" Canada pointed out.

"You need to do a better job at that who ever you are." The bear took a nap on the floor.

China and Russsia just shook their heads.

"Ayah He is Alfreds brother." China said to himself.

Russia nodded in agreement.

The group went outside and Canada moved to distract Vermont.

"VERMIN GET OVER HERE AND FACE ME FOR THE LOVE OF MAPLE!" Canada yelled. Vermont came around the corner and the two stood across the street. It looked like a western show down, if they ever took place in Vermont.

Just as they were about to draw, China and Russia held the teen Vermont down.

"CHEATERS!" Vermont yelled, "LET ME GO SO I CAN DROWN THAT CANADIAN IN SYRUP ESPECIALY THE ONES THAT SNEEK DOWN HERE TO GO SHOPPING BECAUSE OF THE LOWER TAXS!"

"HEY THAT ONLY HAPPENS WHEN WE ARE NEAR THE BOARDER!" Canada yelled out.

"STUPID UNCLE CANDY!" Vermont yelled, China reached into his pocket and took out a small golden bottle of syrup that was around three ounces in weight, "HEY DID I SAY YOU COULD HAVE"

Russia hit him over the head with his pipe, "Americas are so loud da?"


	6. that is going to be a nasty hang over

Germany Japan and Italy had reached the state of Tennessee with no problems. They got along well and were having a good time save one aspect.

They knew none of Alfred's kids so as far as they knew one could be three feet in front of them and no one would know.

In the café in Memphis the only thing they knew is that they were missing something. . .

"Veh they have a lot of pictures on the walls here veh~" Italy said looking at pictures of famous singers. He pointed at Elvis Presley, "Who is that do you think?~"

Germany coughed into his hand, "That would be Elvis, umm King of rock apparently. . . My brother is a fan."

A girl bounced towards the trio over to them, and when 'bounced ' is read, think of Ukraine. Another clear point is that a person could not physically wear any more country or rock or music related items at once. There was a Beatles tee-shirt, Katy Parry Jeans, Elvis Jacket, varies key chains and bracelets, studded country boots and a cow girl hat.

"I hear you boys say you don't know about the locals?" she asked, "I could be of help if yall like." The girls smile seamed to sweat.

Japan was suspicious and moved away a bit.

"Veh you are pretty! Go ahead!" Italy said happily.

Three hours later the café closed and the girl was still going. Germany had stopped listening, Japan had started to polish his katana, and Italy was about to pass out.

"And that should be the basic knowledge you need to get across the boarder." She finished, "Oh I am late for karaoke."

Japan looked up and whirled around excited, calming down he coughed and said, "Umm Karaoke? May I ask where?"

"Oh just about every bar in the state."

"Excuse me." Japan disappeared in a cloud of over animated excitement.

"Weird that only happens in cartoons I thought." Everyone remaining mumbled together.

Germany asked, "This may sound odd, but are you aware of any given person who could be the personification of a state or country locally?"

"Me, and my 49 brothers and sisters. I think Kansas is in town to. . . not for much longer though. That girl loves her race cars. Why?"

Germany covered Italy's mouth before he messed up, "We need to find them. Do you have a photograph of you and your siblings, or an item Alfred gave you? We are collecting them."

Tennessee thought , "Well now you will have to pick one or the other. I only give out one free-be to people when I meet them. So item or family portrait?"

"How would we acquire both?" Germany asked.

"Let me borrow the Italian for about 15 minuets." She bargained a slightly evil aura, "Or that Japanese cutie."

Germany shoved Italy at her.

"Make it 20 if you include a map to there houses. Or no deal."

"You drive a hard bargain. 25."

"Sold."

"VEH~?"

The next morning a very scared Italy wandered into the hotel, his cloths all messed up and covered in dirt and beer.

"ITALY WHAT HAPPENED I PROMISE NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Germany yelled seeing his friend.

"Veh I like rock consorts." Italy wore an Eagles tee-shirt, "Germany we should go to another one some time. The beer is terrible it smells funny and everyone is yelling. . . but it is strangely fun veh~"

At this point he started to sing, "Such a lovely place Such a lovely face  
Plenty of room at the Hotel Cali~" and passed out asleep.

Japan wandered in not much better but singing, "Baby you can drive my car, yes I am going to be a star, baby you can drive my car and maybe I'll love you~."

And all so passed out smelling like sake.

Germany packed them in the van and quickly left the state.


	7. HEED THIS WARNING!

Rainspiral: Hi every one did you miss me?

Nations: NO!

Rainspiral: . . . Well. . . okay I guess. . . you know I really should not have expected different particularly from France and England in this one.

England after reading: Oh Bloody Hell.

Rainspiral: Yes. . . welcome to Atlanta Georgia!

BOTTLE BEVERGE

England and France had driven down threw to Georgia and had all so spent a considerable amount of money on allow and gloves.

"I remember those two now. . .I should have been suspicious from the start." England said annoyed.

"Ah you should have, for I know your nieces and nephews even better than you do no?" France said, "And I mostly was off trapping furs."

England not wanting to start there 355 argument of the day let the comment slide but made it a point to make things as inconvenient for the French man as he could. Mostly by not giving him any thing to eat or drink. France was actually relived by this as it was mostly scones he had purchased in a store.

Once they reached Atlanta and had parked at a very nice Hotel the two, much to there relief split up to search for Georgia.

England found him self eventually out side the Georgia Aquarium, the most boat shaped building he had ever seen. Deciding it could not hurt to have a look inside England ventured in to the aquarium after by passing security.

In side unsurprisingly, there were fish. . . surprisingly they were the biggest fish he had ever seen.

"What in the. . . is that a fish? I say. . ." A huge manta ray swam over head in the tunnel. A different fish swam up to England and looked at him, "At this point I can't tell. . . are you looking at me or am I looking at you. . ." the fish seamed to glare before swimming off in a huff. (or should it be gulp? Splash? Squirt? What is the word for when fish swim off in an agitated fashion?)

England kept looking around the aquarium and discovered a very interesting fact he had no noticed so much. Marine life of any kind hated him.

There for it was not the wisest of choices to go to the touch pool.

After getting his shark bites tended England left quickly from the hospital.

France was having a nice time in an expensive shop flirting with girls. Most of which could giggle and blush in unison. France attributed this to his skill. The girls attributed it to the fact he looked like a moron.

Well, so long as every one is happy.

When England and France finally came across each other again, there first sighting of Georgia was spotted. She was reading in a book store a novel about the history of Scotland much to England's dismay. The two followed her discreetly for several blacks until she entered a place with a lot of coke-o-cola memorabilia. Following her inside France and England flinched.

The coke-o-cola head courters, the factory and museum. The demons layer to the both.

"Of all the places to wander no?" France said weekly.

"For once I agree toad." England said.

Georgia looked around and smiled at the both.

"Oh! Hi Uncle Iggy, umm France right? Been ages since I saw either of you two!" the peppy little short brunet said, "Isn't it wonderful here!"

"Actually I am not that big a fan of coke I prefer Pepsi." France muttered out loud.

The tempters in the factory dropped to freezing and the power went out.

". . . Prepare to die." Georgia said coldly.

France paled along with England amazed at the change in attitude.

*****For those who do not know in the South there are strong loyalties to beverages. Particularly to Coke and sweet iced tea. In fact there is said to be a scale based on sweet tea to tell how far south you are. If you are on the border they will ask if you want sweet or un sweet. If you are further down you can still request un-sweet and find it cold. If you are in the true south and you request for un sweet it will be warm because they just made it, and it may of may not have had ice melt in a tower of rage**.***

The two nations fled quickly out the door and into the book store where England saw on the shelf a little gold bottle of coke.

"Well that went differently than expected."


End file.
